


Turn to Dust

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She couldn’t have been more grateful for her presence.





	Turn to Dust

Sakura tried her best to hide that she wasn't strong; all her life she hid behind painted smiles and telling everyone that she was all right, when she really wanted to scream. It was a situation that she hated, but it was difficult to not be seen as helpless. Whenever she had told someone how she truly felt, the strands from the veil she made fell apart, by her hands.

Under the cover of night, Rider knew, she understood, as she took Sakura's chilled hands, and held them. Sakura held onto the other woman, feeling that she would float away if she let ever go.

She couldn't have been more grateful for her presence. Being in the center of the Holy Grail War was hell, something Sakura wishes she was rid of, and having Rider by her side made all of that a bit brighter. Whenever Sakura wished she would go numb, Rider held her closer, her hands warm and gentle, never letting go.

Sakura then leaned in, standing on the tips of her toes, and she kissed Rider first. She kissed her, and Rider didn't know why, but she kissed her back, their forms closing the distance within them, and the world around them turned to dust, ceased to exist.


End file.
